


Two Sides of the Same Puzzle

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shadow tentacles, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, shadow tendrils that are pretty much tentacles so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Atem never expected to find himself face to face with a mirror of himself, nor would he have ever predicted what could come of it.





	Two Sides of the Same Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend who gave me the loose prompts to get the ball rolling, and I went from there. I've never written monarch before this, so apologies if it's a little jumpy! Please enjoy!

Atem sat atop his throne, legs cast lazily one over the other. His back was to the massive slab that stretched well above the dais it sat upon, the tips of the decorations atop the crown almost lost to the darkened edges of the roof.

He had been lounging around for what felt like most of the day, but a sliver of worry had begun to nurse his thoughts. He had trouble remembering recent events, like what he did yesterday, and what he had done even just that morning. His mind supplied him with a generic breakdown of his day, but it felt too surreal, too _fake_ to believe. He knew he had a schedule, and certain places he was to be at certain measurements of the day, but there was something about the… _mundaneness_ of it that gave him pause.

He was pulled out of his musings when a figure approached the throne, head held high, almost cockily. Their face was shrouded in shadows, and if Atem didn’t know better, he’d say they were attached to the person, like a second skin. _No one outside of my royal court can control the shadows; not without an item,_ Atem felt his eyes narrow.

“Stop!” He called out. The figure paused, head tilted down, no doubt in respect. They didn’t kneel, however, and Atem felt his brows furrow at the lack of proper acknowledgement for his status.

Atem rose from his throne, taking the steps until he was half way down his dais. He briefly wondered why his guards weren’t around, and why they hadn’t forced this intruder to the ground. How had he reached the throne room?

“Who are you, stranger?” Atem said, loud voice booming around the open hall.

“Stranger? That’s no way to greet a familiar face,” a smooth voice called back, and the man lifted his head without Atem’s permission.

Atem froze on the spot, eyes growing wide. The man had a perfect face, almost _too_ perfect. His angular jaw, sharp red eyes, and perfect face framing bangs of golden light... he was straight out of a painting of a god, but it was a face Atem knew all too well, the familiarity of it spreading ice down his spine and apprehension sinking into his stomach.

“Guards, seize this man!” He shouted, arm making a sweeping gesture.

He waited, the figure paused as well, head tilted in thought. When no one appeared to apprehend the man, he smiled, eyes narrowing.

“Expecting company? But you already have me.” He said smoothly.

Atem bristled. “Who are you to challenge the pharaoh in his palace?”

The man disappeared in a wisp of smoke, only to reappear behind Atem, tutting loudly.

“Now now, no need to get so violent,” he said. “After all, you’re my other half, the part that still remains from Egypt. It would be wrong of me to stir up more unpleasant memories.” The man walked up the steps to the throne, running a hand over the arms before sitting down in it.

“That is my throne! Remove yourself, demon!” Atem strode up the steps, fists angrily balled by his sides.

“Demon? Well now, if I’m a demon, what does that make you?” The man purred, his eyelids dropping. “Delicious, no doubt.”

Atem froze for a moment. His legs swayed backwards, but he refused to take a reverse step. He would not lose ground against whatever it was in front of him, with his face.

“Who are you?” He asked instead.

“I am you.” The man answered.

“You cannot be. I am me, and that throne is where I belong, so _move_ , imposter.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so,” the man beckons to his feet. “I believe that is where you belong, my other.”

“I kneel only to the gods.” Atem raised his head, glaring evenly at the other.

“Then you should be kissing my feet, pharaoh,” the man grins. “Because I _am_ your god.”

“You’re no god of mine.” Atem snarled.

“Come now, no need to be so harsh, my other-”

“I am _not_ your ‘other’, I am the _only_ Atem.”

The man’s lips stretched into a wide grin. “Ah, but that is where you are _wrong_ , my _other_. You aren’t the only one, although I no longer go by that name, since the darkness infused within me…”

“You are a creature of darkness? You have no right to be in this holy place!” Atem stepped forward, hand reaching for his pendant, only for his hand to brush against fabric instead.

“What the…?” His eyes snapped down to his chest. The pendant was gone, and he wondered how he had not noticed its missing weight earlier.

“You can’t notice what you don’t have, my other.” The man said, and Atem’s head turned upwards to regard him.

He froze, eyes locking with the solid gold pendant sitting around the other’s neck. The man was stroking a finger over it, slyly looking at Atem.

“How did you… but… you cannot wear the pendant unless-”

“Unless you’re a shadow wielder? Very observant.”

“But… how…”

“It’s quite simple, really,” the man said, sliding off the throne effortlessly, like he had been moving on and off it all his life. “The puzzle knows its true holder, and it latched itself onto me instead of you, especially given how much stronger my shadows are.”

“Who _are_ you?” Atem asked, unable to stop the shiver passing down his spine. The darkness on the edges of the throne room suddenly seemed more visible than before, and without the pendant, they might not recognise him as a wielder.

“Oh, how rude of me. I never introduced myself. Of course.” The man chuckled, a dark sound. He gave a sweeping bow, head ducked as he said, “you may call me Yami, my other.”

“Ya… Ya-mi,” the name stuck on Atem’s tongue, feeling strange to say. He shook his head, refocusing on the man. “What do you want?”

“Good question, and to the point, very nice,” Yami cooed, as if congratulating a child’s achievement. “The simple answer is- you.”

“Me?”

“That’s what I said, yes.” Yami stroked his chin, eyes travelling over Atem’s body in an obvious way.

Atem stiffened. “Leave, now.”

“I think not.” Yami said, sitting back down on the throne.

“This will be your last warning.”

Yami’s lips twitched, and he tapped his cheek thoughtfully. Atem stood his ground, maintaining a glare. They stood still as moments flickered by, until, Yami’s posture changed, and he gave Atem a smirk.

“I will leave for now, but, I will return soon. This isn’t the last you’ll see of me, my other.” Yami tossed him a wink before dissolving in a tangled mess of shadows.

Atem stared at the spot he had disappeared from, frowning deeply. _Yami… what does he truly want? He must be after my throne…_ Atem sighed, dragging a hand through his sweaty locks, peeling them off his crown.

A sudden wave of drowsiness passed over him, and he stumbled over his feet, collapsing to the ground.

“What the…?” He tried to right himself, but his vision blurred, and darkness swarmed around him, and soon he knew no more.

* * *

Sleep was reluctant to release him from its hold. It claimed his limbs, making everything feel heavy. His mind was fuzzy, like a cloud of cotton was stretched over his head, reducing his thoughts to wade through a thick, sludgy substance.

Eventually he managed to pry his eyes open, groggily raising his head enough to look around.

He was collapsed over the steps leading up to the dais, limbs sprawled out like he had dropped where he had stood.

 _What happened…?_ Atem shook his head, pressing his ring covered fingers to his scalp.

His mind was finally starting to clear, memories sorting back into their places comfortably. He frowned as he recalled a face, similar to his and yet different.

“Yami!” He growled, eyes widening in realisation.

“Present,” a soft voice called, laughing. Atem snapped his head up to find Yami there, sitting on his throne.

“You…!” Atem growled, rising to his feet. He rushed up the steps, only to pause half way up to the dais as his legs wavered to keep him upright.

“Welcome back, my other.” Yami cooed, a wicked grin spreading his lips.

“You’re on my throne. Again.” Atem observed, stepping closer. He also didn’t miss the addition of his crown atop Yami’s brow, gold glistening darkly against Yami’s pale bangs, and when he brought a hand to his own head, the gold was missing.

“I think you’ll find, my dear Atem, that this has always been my throne. Did we not discuss this before?” Yami hummed, stroking the armrest.

Atem felt a chill pass down his spine when his name passed over those lips, shuddering. “You steal my face and presume to steal my throne and life as well?”

“How do you know that it was _I_ who stole a face?” Yami’s eyes narrowed. “Perhaps, dear Atem, it was not _you_ who came first…”

“You contradict yourself then.” Atem challenged. Yami raised a questioning eyebrow. “You cannot be a part of me if you claim to have existed _before_ me.”

“I never said I was a _part_ of you…”

“But if we are one of the same, like you claim, then why is it _your_ throne and not _mine_ as well?”

“So observant,” Yami hummed, his eyes flashing. “And I would say you would be right, if not for one small detail.”

“And that is?”

“We are one in the same, but we are also different.”

“You speak in riddles.” Atem groaned.

“But our people love riddles,” Yami _tsk_ ed. “I thought you’d appreciate it too.”

“What do you want, Yami?”

“You.”

“I don’t… understand. We have never met, I have always been in the palace, I have always been pharaoh…”

“In your memories, perhaps, but what do you truly remember, Atem?” Yami asked, and Atem froze. It had been the question on his mind for what felt like an eternity now. Or had it only been a few hours? Days? How long had he been around? Existed? Did he even exist at all?

“Nothing,” Atem lowered his head. “Nothing is…. Nothing feels real…”

“Because it’s not,” Yami clicked his tongue. “We’re not in the outside world, and nothing here is real. It’s all just memories, distorted both fake and real.”

“Then why are _you_ here? Why… Why am _I_ here?” Atem looked up, gaze searching Yami’s.

“I have waited years, _years_ , to find you, locked away in this chamber in the puzzle,” Yami said, and for the first time since meeting him, Atem felt Yami’s expression turn sour, his eyebrows creasing. “I will be denied no longer.”

Atem felt his legs give out, and he did nothing to stop from falling to the ground. He barely registered the soft chuckle from Yami, now above him.

“Oh Atem, you’re trying so hard to resist me, even though it’s obvious to both of us it’s pointless… I don’t know which I should be feeling more, proud or flattered.” Yami’s smooth voice called softly to him. Atem twitched, feeling a weight over his head. Pain blossomed in his skull, and he groaned.

“What…” He moaned, reaching up to tug at the hand.

“A side effect of the puzzle’s magic, no doubt, maintaining both of our forms in contact,” Yami said, his hand retreating from Atem’s hair to fondle the pendant hanging over his chest. “Allow me to distract your mind from it.”

Yami closed his eyes, whispering something quickly. The pendant suddenly glittered with a light of its own, catching Atem’s attention.

Shadows leaked out of the grooves, pooling around Yami’s hand. He brought his thumb and forefinger together, pinching a portion of the darkness and lifting it up, like it was a physical object.

He offered it towards Atem, eyes watching him expectantly. Atem hesitated. The pain was growing, throbbing in the back of his skull.  

He couldn’t sense anything in the darkness, the shadows swirled innocently around Yami’s fingers. It was beginning to feel like his head might implode from the ache.

He reached out to Yami’s hand, slowly brushing his fingers against the tendril. Immediately, they lurched out of Yami’s grip, wrapping around Atem’s hand instead.

“What the?!” He jerked back, watching with wide eyes as the shadows absorbed themselves into his skin. He shivered at the cold feeling that spread through him, the slimy sensation of shadows swimming through his bloodstream.

He soon realised that despite the cold feeling, he no longer felt the pain in his head, instead, a kind of fuzzy warmth was there, in deep contrast to the rest of his body. He sighed, relieved, and yet… troubled.

He had _never_ been able to do anything like that. Yami’s simple gestures made all his years of practicing and honing shadow magic look like child’s play.

“But… I am… pharaoh… How did you…” He choked out, looking down at his hands, lost. Yami just chuckled.

“We both know who is the _real_ pharaoh here.” Yami’s eyes gleamed, and he narrowed them in pleasure. “You’re perfect right where you are.” He reached out a hand to stroke down Atem’s cheek, fingers trailing over his jaw softly.

“Just give in, Atem. Give yourself to me.” Yami whispered softly.

“No.”

“You know in your heart we belong together, as one. Why deny yourself this?”

“It’s not right,” Atem gritted his teeth, tilting his head away. Yami’s hand followed him however, the nails digging into Atem’s cheek.

“So you tell yourself,” Yami hissed. “But you’re wrong, my other. This is the way it is supposed to be. I have waited long enough to find you, and now that I have you, I will not let you go.”

Atem shivered, Yami’s resolve dripping from his deep tone.

Yami’s hands ran down his sides, thumbs pressing into his skin. “Oh, you feel amazing, my other, _Atem_ ,” Yami purred, licking over Atem’s neck before nibbling on it.

“Y-Ya…” Atem choked, biting his lip to stop himself.

Yami pulled back to watch him, eyes dark. “I never told you to silence yourself. Why do you resist?”

Atem closed his eyes “I shouldn’t… We shouldn’t-”

“I am the pharaoh, and my word is law. You know this.”

“… I do.”

“So say it.”

“I… I cannot, no-”

“Say it,” Yami growled, his fingers pressing in almost painfully to Atem’s skin. “Say what we both know to be true.”

“N-No… I-”

“Say it.” Yami’s teeth grazed over his skin, and Atem’s breath hitched.

“I…”

“ _Say_ it.”

“You are the pharaoh!” Atem gasped, right as Yami’s teeth sank into his neck. Yami rumbled his approval, retreating back enough to lick over the skin instead.

“Good boy, good.” He cooed, his arms suddenly looping under Atem’s shoulders. He tugged upwards, and Atem obeyed wordlessly, head bowed.

Yami sat him in his lap, his hands never leaving Atem’s body. “Yes, I am the pharaoh, but I’m not just any pharaoh. I’m _your_ pharaoh, and you… now what do you think you are then, Atem?”

“I… I don’t know.” Atem admitted. And he really didn’t. Yami’s fingers stroked over his waist distractedly, throwing his thoughts into disarray. It felt… strange, like nothing he had felt before.

“Well I do.” Yami replied, not missing a beat. A hand came up to Atem’s chin, tilting it up to level their eyes. “Do you want to know?”

“… Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes… please.” Atem sighed.

“You are mine,” Yami chuckled with a smirk. “And that is all you need to know.”

“But…” Atem groaned, closing his eyes. “What is happening…?” Confusion bubbled in his chest, along with other feelings he couldn’t identify. He didn’t need to, he didn’t need to feel them. He was pharaoh; pharaoh had no need for emotions to distract him from ruling.

 _But if I have these emotions… and he seems so regal…_ Atem frowned. Yami finally seemed to be making sense, and it wasn’t the kind Atem was sure he liked…

“Don’t think,” Yami said, stroking Atem’s chin. “Just _feel_ , my other.”

“I…” Yami’s other hand was at his chest, the thin linen covering it doing nothing to stop the tingling sensation the digits caused.

Yami was patient, but Atem didn’t miss the lust swirling deep in his dark eyes. “You don’t need old memories when we can create new ones here, _better_ ones.”

Yami sounded so sure of himself, so confident Atem found it hard to not believe what he said. “Show me.”

Yami gave a growl of approval, tugging Atem closer to crash their lips together. Atem made a muffled sound, the words lost between their mouths.

Yami attacked Atem’s bottom lip with his teeth, nipping the tender flesh before licking over it. Atem gasped, and Yami took that moment to slip his tongue inside Atem’s mouth.

It felt strange, a prick running down his spine. His head instinctively tilted to the side, and Yami moved closer, the fingers on his chin pressing in deeper. It was not enough to cause pain, but it made him constantly aware of everywhere Yami was touching him.

Yami’s hands were cold, like he had ice flowing through his skin. _Or shadows,_ Atem shuddered, almost like he could feel them pulsing under Yami’s flesh instead of blood.

They broke apart, Atem finding himself out of breath, panting deeply. Yami seemed to not be fussed in the least, his mouth barely moving past a twitch upwards.

“Now, on your knees. Bow before your king.” Yami grinned. Atem paused for a moment before nodding.

He slid off the throne, resting his thighs on his knees, head bowed low.

“Now that’s a beautiful image, a once pharaoh on his knees, prostrated before me.” Yami whistled his approval.

One of his feet suddenly appeared in Atem’s eyesight, the shiny sections of the foreign shoes reflected muddled versions of Atem’s face back at him.

“Take it off.” Yami ordered. Atem nodded his understanding, hands tentatively moving to grip the fabric.

It was a strange material, rough and hard when he tugged at it, and yet smooth to the touch. His brows scrunched up as his mind tried to supply him a way to remove the unfamiliar object.

There were no straps of string holding these together, instead a latch of some kind. No matter how hard he tugged at them, they wouldn’t come off.

“I’m waiting.” Yami arched an eyebrow, head tilted down at him.

“This fabric is foreign to me.” Atem admitted, scowling down at the black sandals.

“Flick the clasps off.” Yami instructed with a wave of his hand.

Atem focused back on the shoe closest to him. He touched the edges, feeling along them for the clasps. _There_ , he thought, fingers catching on one of the shiny pieces of metal. He tugged on it, and one of the black strips fell loose. He was able to feed it through the metal, and the top section of the sandal relaxed.

From there, it was easy to slide off the shoe, and Atem was able to work off the other in relative ease, leaving Yami’s feet bare.

Atem looked up at Yami, waiting for whatever would come next.

Yami’s eyes trailed over his bent form, and Atem maintained his gaze, seeing Yami nod in approval at something.

“Now then, let’s have some fun.” Yami said, snapping his fingers.

Immediately the shadows around them flared up in response. Tendrils snaked forward, inquisitively nudging against the both of them. Atem stiffened at the contact, especially as some of the tentacle-like strands began to curl around his arms.

“Hey-!” He yelped as they suddenly tugged him upwards, his body jerked off the ground to be suspended in the air.

More tentacles latched onto his legs, gently pulling them wide apart.

“What the?!” Atem struggled, lurching his body around, but the tendrils held on tight, keeping him raised above the dais.

“Interesting fact about shadows.” Yami said, rising from the throne and walking towards Atem. “They can take on any shape or form, and hold any kind of solid or liquid.”

“I already know this.” Atem grunted.

“Well then, this makes it that much easier.” Yami snapped his fingers again, and shadows rushed to his open palm.

They left as soon as they had came, but in their place was a jar.

Yami held it forward, and another tangled mess of shadows reached forward, dipping into a small nub at the end.

The tendril swerved into the jar, retreating and dripping with what looked and smelt like oil.

Atem opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment another tentacle rushed forward, plunging down his throat.

He tried to shout around it, but his voice was clogged with the thick mess of shadows. He tried to gag, tongue pressing against the underside of the tendril to try and push it out.

“Choking, are we Atem dear? But I’ve barely begun.” Yami chuckled, beckoning him forward.

The shadows lowered Atem’s body closer to Yami, and the one in his throat slid back out.

Atem heaved in large gulps of air, not concerned with how loud he was being. He briefly registered Yami smirking, his hands moving around the edges of Atem’s vision.

“I wonder if you can take this without choking…” Yami said, prompting Atem to raise his head.

He immediately jumped, surprised to find Yami’s strange pants had been split open, his dick resting in his open hand, dripping pre.

“Can you?” Yami raised a curious eyebrow, a challenge dancing in his eyes.

Atem felt a sudden burst to prove himself, and wipe the smirk off Yami’s face. He sent back a wry smile of his own, making a show of licking his lips.

“Try me.” Atem said, and Yami looked briefly surprised.

“Well then, let’s see how well you do.” Yami snapped his fingers, and the tentacles closed the distance between them.

Atem’s lips brushed over Yami’s tip, and he opened his mouth.

He licked over the side, head movements restricted like his hands above. Without his limbs in his control, there was only so far he could reach down Yami’s dick.

It seemed like Yami could read his mind, however, as he put a finger under Atem’s chin, tilting it upwards and stepping forward. He let go, and Atem slowly brought his head back down, cheek brushing against Yami’s length.

He changed the position of his head, lining up the dripping head with his lips. He gave it an experimental soft kiss, come sticking to his bottom lip. He then opened his lips wider, and slid the entire length in his mouth.

Atem almost choked on Yami’s dick when he heard his tunic ripping, and the cold press of the shadows fell against his bare chest.

They fondled his form, nubs flicking over his nipples. He moaned at the feeling, rolling his hips forward.

The shadows curled closer in response, making inaudible gurgling sounds. They wrapped around his body, covering more and more skin with their cool tendrils.

All Atem could do was swallow and suck on Yami’s dick as the shadows used him, probing and teasing reactions out of his body. His own dick dripped with his desire, shamelessly covering the shadows below him.

Yami gave him a hum of approval, his fingers threading through Atem’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

Atem gasped as a tendril prodded at his entrance, the slimy sensation from the surface of its tip sending shivers down his spine, and he assumed it had been the one drenched in oil Yami had been playing with eariler.

It paused there for a moment, waiting for something. Atem moved to pull his head back to turn and look at it, but Yami’s hand in his hair was keeping him facing forward, impaled on his dick.

The shadows took that moment to spur into action, and the one at his ass shot forward, plunging inwards.

He tried to scream, but his mouth was full, and he could do little more than mumble around Yami’s dick. The second he widened his jaw, Yami pushed forward, shoving his cock further down Atem’s tongue.

Drool leaked from the corners of Atem’s lips, and tears welled in his eyes from the overload of sensations, pleasure thrumming through him like a second heartbeat.

The tentacle inside him was wriggling around, thrusting in and out, and reaching deeper with each stroke. It felt like it was made of jelly, and yet when he tried to clench his muscles around it it resisted strongly, worming further in like Atem’s efforts meant nothing to it.

He supposed they didn’t, he realised, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth as wide as he could manage, and let Yami take full control.

Yami rumbled his approval, the hand in Atem’s hair moving down to stroke over his cheek, prompting Atem to open his eyes. The other hand joined on Atem’s other cheek, and Yami’s hands were suddenly guiding Atem’s head back and forth.

The movements were slow, almost gentle, and Atem worked his tongue over the bottom in silent thanks. His legs were starting to hurt from the shadows having their way with him, and the ache was spreading through his body, beginning to impede on the pleasure.

“Be nicer to him,” Yami said above, clicking his tongue. “We don’t want to wear our dear Atem out now do we?” Yami’s eyes flickered down to him, burning a deep red. He made no effort to hide his lustful gaze, the way his eyes were narrowed in contempt.

The assault from the tentacles slowed down, although it was still overwhelming Atem’s battered senses. It brought more pleasure back to the forefront of Atem’s mind, and he couldn’t resist moaning as it coursed through him.

Yami, however, seemed to speed up. He rocked Atem’s head faster, pushing him up and down his dick with a more frenzied pace. Atem kept his mouth open and his eyes closed, taking it all.

The tentacle in his ass suddenly drove in further than before, and Atem’s eyes widened to their limits. He made a shrill sound of surprise, and Yami grunted in response. His dick twitched against Atem’s tongue, and suddenly come flooded his mouth.

Ecstasy shot through him in ripples as his climax hit him. He came onto the tendrils below him, eyes glazed over. He was forced to swallow Yami’s come quickly as it dribbled, overflowing from his open mouth.

Yami panted above him, his hands still grasping Atem’s cheeks, fingers pressed to the roots of his hair.

Luckily Yami’s release didn’t last long, and Atem was able to breathe properly through his mouth again when Yami tugged his head away.

Atem struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was spent, collapsing into the hold of the tendrils. He heard Yami’s soft chuckle somewhere in front of him, and the shadows were suddenly moving him.

They repositioned him somewhere soft, and his hands brushed against cold skin.

“My other,” Yami murmured, his cool fingers touching Atem’s cheek softly. Atem sighed in content. There was something about this that just felt _right_ , he knew. Like a puzzle piece slotting into place after eons spent somewhere else.

“Ya… mi…”

“Sleep now, dear Atem. There is much to do when you awake.” Yami said softly, his lips pressing to Atem’s brow.

Atem grunted, wanting to say something in return, but his body suddenly weight twice as much, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Darkness soon surrounded him as sleep claimed him.


End file.
